


So Shut Your Eyes

by snazzybull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bigender Character, Bigender Daichi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Trans Character, Trans Woman Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybull/pseuds/snazzybull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fell asleep again.”</p><p>    Suga’s voice was muffled by her pillow but Daichi could still discern the grin she was hiding.</p><p>    “I didn’t. I’m still awake,” Daichi shot back immediately, and Suga turned her head just to laugh at them. </p><p>    “I meant last night.”</p><p>    Oh, right. Daichi dropped their chin and pressed their knuckles into their eyes as a miserable sounding noise escaped from their throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Shut Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I headcanon Suga as a trans lady and Daichi as bigender (male and nonbinary/possibly agender). Also, I haven't sat down and forced myself to finish anything in a very long time, so this is bound to be very rusty. I apologize but hope you enjoy this pointless bit of domestic fluff anyway.

The day had been a long and tiring one; full of commutes and class and one particularly draining meeting with his partner from his literature class that had a Napoleon complex so severe that it was all Daichi could do to not stand up and walk away in the middle of his frequent criticisms on Daichi’s researching methods.

Right now though, his schoolwork and classmate issues were the last thing Daichi wanted to be worrying about. He wanted desperately to focus only on the soft, careful way Suga traced her fingers across his stomach when she kissed at the side of his nose. Which of course, he was, but it was accompanied by an extremely heavy weight of exhaustion that felt like it was set into his bones. He felt sure Suga could tell it too, since he was very obviously not moving very much, only twisting strands of her hair together and nudging whichever part of himself she was focusing on closer to her. It didn’t help that Suga was always very slow and methodical about these things either, it let Daichi get lost in a warm haze of relaxation that made his eyes heavy and his senses dull.

“Are you feeling alright?” he heard her ask, sounding muffled even though he saw her looking concerned only a few inches from his face when he forced his eyes to focus again. 

Instead of answering immediately, Daichi shifted enough to remove his left arm which was trapped under her side that was flush against him, and put his hand behind her head to push it against his own. The skin on her forehead was warm and a little sticky, damp with sweat from their combined body heat and the pervasive humidity of the late August weather that managed to get to them through the less than insulated dorm windows. He shook his head a little, making their noses bump together and Suga huffed when she had to push her fingers into Daichi’s chest to balance herself again.

“Just tired, you know,” is how Daichi finally replied, and Suga hummed in understanding. 

Daichi knew she was going to give him the usual goodnight kiss before she rolled over to grab onto the large, mushy body pillow she always favored sleeping on over the regular sized one at the head of the bed, and he ducked out of the way of it before she even fully extended herself to reach his mouth. He was tired, yes, but he didn’t think he could sleep well with the irritating noise of the thoughts still knocking around in his head, and he said as much to Suga with the quick line of kisses he laid over her shoulder and up her neck. 

Suga laughed at first, her face turned so that she could bury it in Daichi’s hair, and Daichi tried not to shiver from how it tickled because that always resulted in Suga scratching at base of his hairline and tickling him even more. As it was, she spared him the torture and instead pushed Daichi onto his back with more force than Daichi thought was strictly necessary as it forced a puff of air from his chest when he hit the bed.

“You’re going to fall asleep Daichi, and I don’t want to have to try and fall asleep turned on,” she told him in that lecturing tone she was so very good at, settling herself back down at his hip. Daichi did his best trying not to blush at that and rolled his eyes in reply to the clearly amused expression on her face. 

“You say it like I work you up and then pass out every other night, Koushi,” Daichi muttered, hoping for his own sake that he didn’t sound as childish as he thought he did.

Suga snorted at him and leaned forward on her forearms, kissing him so immediately fiercely that Daichi hardly registered her tongue pushing against his own before she pulled back again, sucking a few more kisses against his mouth that had Daichi chasing her up as she went.

“You have, Daichi. But it’s alright, I’m just teasing you,” Suga said with a definitely sly grin, and Daichi made a choked noise in his throat and wracked his brain trying to remember the last time he had actually fallen asleep in the middle of sex.

“And you’re overthinking it now. Stop doing that and kiss me some more, okay?” she continued, effortlessly pulling Daichi’s attention back to her.

“Right.”

Daichi did just that. He yanked Suga forward onto him with hands planted against her ribs, and his fingers digging in there made her laugh into Daichi’s mouth when she beat him to the first kiss. Suga squirmed out of his grip and repositioned herself along Daichi’s body in way that comfortable for both of them. Daichi always wondered how she managed it so easily every time they did this. It was probably due to the many years of trial and error they had already been through together, but he figured he must be slow on the uptake since it still took him a few uncomfortable knee and elbow jabs to figure out positions. Or Suga was just a lot better at this than he was, which was also probably true. 

Either way, Daichi appreciated being able to rest his head deep into his pillow and hook his leg over the back of Suga’s thigh just the way he liked right away, and enjoyed how Suga fit her hips just right between his legs and held onto his shoulders just as much. It felt like second nature, kissing her like this, and it allowed Daichi to think of nothing. To focus so completely on the most mundane but somehow precious things, like how Suga tasted like the flavored water she liked to drink so much—not her favorite Daichi recognized, but the next best kind she kept in the fridge for when she drank all of her favorites. He made a lazy mental note that he was sure to forget by morning to go buy her some more, and tried not to yank on her hair too hard when he pulled his fingers through it only to get them stuck on the tangles at the back. 

Suga made a noncommittal noise and shouldered Daichi’s arm away before he could decipher if that meant it hurt or not, only to have his hand placed in the dip of her lower back, and he couldn't bring himself to worry about it. Instead he reached even lower over her ass and pushed her closer, wanting to positively drown in the sensory overload that Suga put him in. Daichi broke from her mouth to gasp for air, and Suga didn’t miss a beat as she nudged under Daichi’s chin to kiss his throat. She sucked on the skin Daichi knew must be sweaty as he tilted his head back even further, gripping the fabric of her shorts loosely and letting himself fall back into the haze of semi awareness consisting of only the two of them. 

Daichi was fairly sure he fell asleep somewhere in between Suga licking up his jawline and the softly whispered “Goodnight, Daichi,” she pressed against his ear. 

—

Daichi woke up feeling extremely rested, for a pleasant change. Lately, it seemed waking up with a persistent headache behind their eyes and the lingering drag of drowsiness was becoming the norm.

Their arm was pinned down with the weight of Suga’s head, as Daichi noticed when they looked over at the messy grey mop of hair. Suga’s face was pressed into her pillow away from them making it impossible to determine if she was actually awake. She had a habit of being much more reluctant to get out of bed than Daichi, and Daichi decided to roll over against her back, bumping their head lightly into the back of hers. 

“You fell asleep again.”

Suga’s voice was muffled by her pillow but Daichi could still discern the grin she was hiding.

“I didn’t. I’m still awake,” Daichi shot back immediately, and Suga turned her head just to laugh at them. 

“I meant last night.”

Oh, right. Daichi dropped their chin and pressed their knuckles into their eyes as a miserable sounding noise escaped from their throat. 

“I don’t know why you keep thinking I’m upset with you for being so exhausted,” Suga said with another laugh as she grabbed Daichi’s wrists and pulled their hands away from their face, “You should be getting more rest, Daichi. I've been worried about you.”

They should be, but it’s so much more incredibly difficult than it’s supposed to be. Daichi pulled the corner of their mouth down in a pained expression and studied the dark freckles that dotted Suga’s fingers. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” Daichi offered in lieu of a promise to do better, which they wouldn't give until they had an idea of how to keep it. Suga hated empty words more than anything. 

Suga hummed and scooted close enough to throw her arm over Daichi and pull them into a tight hug. They hugged her back just as tightly, breathing against her neck and closing their eyes when she hooked her chin over their shoulder. Daichi loved this about them—how easy it was to communicate with Suga without having to come up with so many words. They pulled back enough to look at her again but neither of them took their arms away from the other. 

“How do you feel today, by the way?” Suga asked after a beat, rubbing her thumb absently at the base of Daichi’s neck.

“I feel a lot better than I usually do. I’m not nearly as tired,” they answered truthfully. And added a quick “Honestly!” at the searching look on Suga’s face. 

She smiled at them and gave them a short kiss before pushing herself up into a sitting position to stretch, the small grunts issuing from her making Daichi grin. She rubbed at the back of her neck and then startled a bit, whipping around to look at Daichi wide-eyed. 

“I almost forgot to ask how you wanted to be called today!” 

Daichi blinked at her panic and burst into a fit of laughter that made them flop back onto their pillow.

“God, I forgot too. We were too busy worrying about my terrible sleeping habits,” Daichi said, dragging a heavy hand down their face.

“I think ‘They’ is good for today, though,” they continued, and sat up to bump their shoulder against Suga’s. 

She nodded and bumped Daichi back before looping her arm under theirs to grab their hand. Daichi curled their fingers together without even thinking about it and Suga automatically leaned against them in response. 

“We should get up and get ready,” Daichi murmured after a quiet moment. 

Suga looked up at them questioningly but Daichi started to push themself off of the bed, tugging Suga with them as she still hadn’t let go of their hand. 

“Daichi, wha-,” Suga squeaked, struggling to get her feet under her as she was dragged unceremoniously off the bed without much more warning. 

“We need to go to the store. I need to buy you more of that water you like,” Daichi explained over her protests, trying not to laugh just from how giddy they suddenly felt. 

“Buy me what? Daichi!”

Daichi couldn't quite get rid of the silly grin plastered over their face for the rest of the day. Nothing much would change; they still hated their awful literature partner and class was just as draining as it always had been, but Suga would always be there when they walked back into their dorm to brush those worries away.


End file.
